Different Outcome
by Death's BlackOut
Summary: What if Ace had been in Impel down as a child? What if some unknown horror lurked on a lower level than the seventh? What if this horror escaped because he was bored and decided to save Ace from this hell? Well if you read you just might find out how much better Ace's life turned out to be. Even if he is only a child and has a not so stable guardian, he still has new friends


What do you mean by lost? Is it not just a relevant term used to state the misplacement of an object? He clutched his head tiredly and ran his hand through messy black hair. So my…sanity, emotion, _love, _I have…lost that. Is it truly important? No, I don't need such petty emotions to slow me down. A smile pulled at his lips and they curled up revealing sharp canines. This place has skewed my sense of time is Valor still alive? Did he grow old and die, or was he killed? He growled and sharp clawed fingers dug into his skull and he ignored the trails of blood slipping down his pale face as he looked through the darkness. I have stayed here submissive, quite, causing no trouble to those who lived in the other areas. He chuckled and opened his eyes they glowed red with a slight insane look in them. No longer shall I be quite; no longer will I be submissive allowing them to hide me from the world. He stood twitching as the chains clattered and pulled harsh against him. But first, I need to get these chains off. He slashed the chains and they crashed loudly onto the stone floor. He sighed in relief and rubbed his wrists to increase blood flow to his hands. Now the door and then my first mission, finding clothes. He pushed the door open and shook his head in disappointment as he walked down the hallway. Surely they didn't believe I was dead, or did they?

He stopped in front of another door and opened it smiling when he sensed his two beloved weapons leaning innocently against the wall. He put on the clothes that lay on the table with a sense of peace. He pulled on the black open jacket that reached his ankles, black cargo pants, black boots, a purple sash wrapped around his thin waist. He smiled brightly and purred as he put the two scythes across his back and then picked up the small shield and cross necklace that lay dusty to the side, the blue gem in the middle of the cross glowed slightly. Valor…I miss you…my dearest sister. With a sense of sadness he put the necklace on and left the room in search of a way out. It didn't take him long to find the stairs and walk up them with no rush as he had nothing to fear from these people.

He came upon the end of the stairs and chuckled at the sight of all the locked up criminals. These must be what they consider the worst of the worst. He looked into each cell as he passes and feels amusement bubbling in him as they ignore him. Truly the standards have fallen sense my time. He stopped and took a sharp breath when he saw a mere _child _locked up in one of the cells. He growled softly as he noticed all the wounds that littered the boy's skin and felt the need to rip someone's throat out and drain them. "Child." His voice was soft, but it carried through the whole area. The child tense and he kneeled in front of the cell, if there was one thing that could get to him, it was children. Children were, in his eyes, the true kings and queens of the world, they were the future and on occasion the end. "There is no need to fear me child for I mean no harm to you." The child stirred and he ignored the looks he was now receiving from the other cell occupants.

"Liar." The child curled up tighter his shoulders shaking and his decision was made.

"You, why was this child placed here and treated so badly?" He pointed to one of the closest humans and felt like ripping his own flesh off as he heard a chocked sob come from behind him.

The man sneered, "That's Gol D. Roger's son, Ace. The monsters spawn deserves everything he's got and worse." Many others pressed further into the cell seeing just how dangerous this man was and how foolish the prisoner was to speak so freely. It seems I can have a meal before leaving. He snarled and walked to the cell ripping it open and advancing on the cowering man. Without a second thought he jabbed his hand into the foolish man's chest his hand wrapping around the frantically beating muscle. Pulling the prisoner close he sunk his teeth into the man's neck and drained him of his blood taking the heart out when he was done. He pulled at the muscle with a clawed hand and slowly ate it giving a smirk at the horrified faces he met on the way back to the child's side.

"It is time to leave Ace." He ripped open the cell door and frowned when the kid made no move to get up. Finishing the rest of the heart he flicked off the blood and gently scooped the child into his arms. Ace grabbed onto his jacket and he felt the little one burry his face into his neck. The boy is very thin and most likely very thirsty I mustn't delay a single moment. He sprinted up the stairs and away from the prison blocks, he needed to find food and water for Ace and he needed to do so quickly. He slowed and walked into the empty kitchen with a wry smile. He grabbed a bag and stuffed it with as much food and bottles of water that he could and slung it onto his back before leaving again. The tears sliding down his neck and the shaking he felt from Ace called for concern, but he had to ignore it for now. It didn't take him long or call for his skills as he stepped out into the light and walked swiftly to one of the marine boats. "You take us far from this place quickly!" The marine captain started and made to argue when he snarled. "You insolent fool! Do you know who I am? Dominus Grove one of the world nobles and you will do as I say!" Dominus was a main branch, but it was also very secret so the marine obeyed and 'Grove' was quickly shown the best room on the ship. He set the child on the bed and pulled out some water and fruit. "You need to eat little one we have a long way to go till we reach true freedom." Ace, while scared, had a fire of determination in his eyes and Grove couldn't help the smirk that pulled on his lips.

* * *

Death: And another one bites the dust!...i dont even know anymore...

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
